


【底特律：成为人类】【汉克x康纳】成人的必经之路

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: *严谨被相扑吃掉了，时间在HE彩蛋后。*与其说是PWP，不如说是混着肉的相声。*OOC.





	【底特律：成为人类】【汉克x康纳】成人的必经之路

汉克不敢想象他今天没有一时兴起早起来到警局会怎么样。

在目前政府给予了异常仿生人公民权利的年代，几乎没有一个激进派敢明目张胆的对仿生人做过激的事情——代价太大。所以汉克他才敢放心把康纳一个人留在警局过夜，也才疏忽大意差一点又给自己添上新的梦魇。

 

“放开他，你们这群杂种！”

 

汉克破天荒地一大早来到警局，因为还没到上班时间除了执勤的仿生人警员外没见到一个人类警员。老副队心情有些愉快，一会他可以尽情嘲讽那些年轻的探员懒惰懈怠，他自己想几点到警局就几点别人管不着。他慢悠悠地给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后那位几乎24小时都想跟在自己屁股后面的仿生人警探竟然还没有出现。

暗自感慨了句人心不古后，汉克回到自己的位置上。盯着屏幕，手不自觉地把咖啡往嘴里倒——哦，警局的咖啡一如既往的难喝，真不知道康纳平时是怎么做的才能让这玩意入口。汉克恨恨地放下杯子，不经意碰到了一旁的硬币，那个混蛋真是阴魂不散了！

“嘿，你们知道康纳在哪吗？”汉克朝仿生警员喊道。

“20分钟前，康纳警探前往档案室。”

“哦。”

虽然还有些疑惑，副队长决定先去档案室看看，康纳说不定在那沉迷分析重建了。

通往档案室的走廊很安静，皮鞋磕在地面的声音都清晰可闻，但空气似乎和往常不大一样。多年的警探生涯给了汉克神奇的第六感，他加快了脚步飞快地推开档案室的门：

警局档案室的光线被人为地调暗，警服穿得七零八落的几个警员围着证物台起哄，“不不不，这样可不能算你过关。”“在加把劲，哈哈。”“仿生人不行的吧！”

证物台上坐着无措的新入职警探，康纳，背对着他浑身赤裸。一束灯光特意地打在证物台上把仿生人的皮肤照得分毫毕现，即使在这里汉克都能看见康纳后脖颈上一颗精心伪装出来的小黑痣。

“放开他，你们这群杂种！”

康纳听见声音飞快地朝汉克转过来，汉克无法不去脑补康纳被挡住的下半身是怎样的，那群杂种的手放在了哪里——他甚至没有意识到自己掏出了枪指着自己的同僚。

“汉克？”康纳看向汉克眼神里充满了不解，太阳穴上的情绪指示灯变成了黄色，他没有摘掉它，这帮了汉克不少忙。“你怎么来了？”

如果我没过来你就要被这群杂碎糟蹋了你知不知道！面对康纳无辜的眼神，汉克觉得自己太阳穴上的血管都要爆出来了。

“嘿，我们只是带他融入人类社会——放轻松点副队长，没人会伤到你的贵宾犬。”盖文举起双手转过身来，他裤子倒还好好地穿着。

汉克没有理会他，朝康纳喊道：“快点给我滚过来，还待在那干什么？！”

“我……”康纳刚开口就接到了一记眼刀，即使不用扫描他也知道现在汉克处在极度愤怒之中，这时候他还是选择——乖乖听汉克的话。于是，仿生人就像什么都没有发生一样，挺直着腰板迈着再正经不过的步伐走到汉克身边，除了他身上真的什么都没穿以外。

本不应在他这类型号身上看见的性器正竖得笔直，点缀在下腹的几根毛发毫无意义，根本遮不住那两个浑圆的囊袋。一般人这种状态早就湿得一塌糊涂了，仿生人竟然一点体液都没有流出来不愧是专门设计成这样的……

“F**K,#@%……”汉克嘴里飞快地蹦出一串脏话，脱下外套扔给康纳，“穿上它，该死的。”

康纳把“我的警服其实就在台子下面”和“就算这是你最长的一件外套我穿上后也只能刚好遮住性器官”等话吞了下去，选择接住外套裹在身上。

“站到我背后去！”汉克强迫自己不去在意康纳的裸体，努力让手中的枪举得稳，“最好给我一个不开枪崩了你们的理由。”

“是他说想成为我们的兄弟。”盖文开口道，“我们不过给他一个小测试。”其他人七嘴八舌地附和，“没错，跟你以前干的也没什么不一样。”“传统，你懂的。”

“康纳？”

“是的，我向警局的人类同僚表达了成为伙伴的意愿。盖文告诉我，加入警局的兄弟会需要经过一个小小的考验。据我了解，这通常涉及酒和性还有一点点小犯罪，鉴于我无法摄入酒精……”

“够了，闭嘴！”

“汉克，我检测到你血压过高，建议你不要如此激动，否则……”

“闭嘴！该死的听不懂吗？！”

“哈哈哈哈，听见了吧。”盖文朝汉克背后的康纳做了个不伦不类的wink，“你还是乖乖地做他的好狗狗吧。”

“你们都会收到我的检举。”汉克收起手枪却收不起脸上的愤怒，“走。”

“康纳，入会申请长期有效。”盖文不怕死地在他们背后喊。

代替康纳回应的是汉克的中指。

 

***

 

康纳裹着汉克的外套坐在副驾驶座上，双手规矩地放在膝盖上腰挺得笔直，一言不发目视前方。车内愤怒的摇滚乐震耳欲聋，汉克忍不住瞟了一眼康纳堪堪被遮住的下体，他是怎么收起那根东西的？康纳感觉到了汉克的目光，略带疑惑地转过头，懒得和仿生人吵架的副队长赌气似地把油门一脚踩到底。

“汉克，你已经超速了，我得提醒你危险驾驶行为将会使你收到3张罚单。”

“吱——”汉克一打方向盘猛地踩下油门把车停在了路边，“你什么毛病！”

“现在你会收到4张罚单了。”

“去他的罚单！”

“汉克？”康纳头上的指示灯转了几圈，“如果你是在为我早上的行为而生气的话，我可以说那是我自愿的，你不必……”

“你到底有没有点做人的常识啊？！”

“我认为那是能和他们相处愉快的办法。”康纳的声音没有波澜，汉克却听出了一丝慌张，“我不希望因为我而起冲突，如果能让我们工作顺利一些的话，那些‘考验’并不算什么。”

“即使你被扒光差点被强奸？！”

“他们并没有打算强奸我，副队长。”康纳看向汉克眼神有些不对，“他们只是……好奇我的性能力。”

“那也不行！他们这样做是完完全全的霸凌行为！无论是对人类还是仿生人来说都是。”汉克停顿了一下，仿佛发现新大陆一般，“你的性能力？你他妈的不是个侦查型吗？！”

“其实我是全能型原型机，侦查机能被强化过的。”

汉克的表情就像吃了一坨过期的酸黄瓜，嘴开开合合不知道该接什么话了。

“我有性爱机能，副队长。”康纳眨眨眼平静地说了出来，“他们说只有做过才算成人。汉克，我希望……更接近人类一些，他们打算帮我。”

汉克一下子没反应过来：“啥？”

“做爱。”康纳尽量使用了简单的词汇，“我想感受人类的完整。”

“那不是必须的，康纳，你知道有些人一辈子也不会有性行为。而且这件事也不该是这样发生的，你也不必想什么更接近人类，做你自己就可以了。”汉克努力向康纳科普正确的价值观。

“或者，你能帮我。”

“什么？不！”

他不是没有肖想这个仿生人过，可那绝不会以这种形式实现。

“我想·和你做爱。”

汉克听出了康纳强调的部分，康纳主动提出的自主意识的东西他不应该拒绝。“听着，我可以帮你去夜店再刷几个妹子或者汉子……”

康纳打断了他：“我知道你也想和我做爱。”

汉克沮丧地把头砸向了方向盘，喇叭长鸣，“该死，你不应该知道的。”

“汉克。”

“闭嘴，我正想着怎么拒绝你。”

“扫描显示你并不打算拒绝我，以及你又收到了一张新的罚单。”

“去他的罚单！”

 

***

 

老天还是站在汉克这一边的，带着只穿着件外套的康纳从警局一路回家竟然没被人看见，要知道现在防止虐待仿生人法案可是被严格地执行着——还有妨碍风化法案。

汉克进屋后丢给康纳一句“到卧室等我”就一头扎进了浴室，徒留康纳和相扑四目相对。

“嘿，相扑，从现在起4个小时内不要进卧室打扰我们可以吗？”

“汪。”

“好的，我给你买罐头。”

“汪。”

和相扑达成协议后，康纳给相扑倒了一点狗粮作为答谢。仿生人绕了个圈来到客厅，翻出了他之前送给汉克的爵士乐碟片，那是康纳拿到第一个月工资时候送给汉克的礼物。回忆着汉克的笑容一边把碟片放入播放器中设定了一个恰到好处的时间，康纳这才走进卧室脱下外套，端端正正地坐在床上等待着。一秒钟后，康纳站了起来爬到床上，跪坐在正中央面朝房门——数据显示这样做比遵从汉克的命令会更让他愉快。

仿生人警探当然知道“做爱”并不仅仅是“做”而已，何况他为此计划了很久。

汉克只围着一条浴巾打开卧室门前，仍旧对康纳变回“正常”抱有一丝希望，他也可以说洗了个冷水澡后清醒了过来。深吸了口气，男人推开房门……“What the hell！”他看见了什么？

“资料告诉我这样做会更容易取悦你。”康纳额上的指示灯闪着黄色。

“我……”好吧，一旦他回答错就会对康纳造成不可逆的伤害，“就，下次别这样了。”

“下次！”

“老天……”汉克扶额，他暴露了。自暴自弃地向前跨了一步，他看向康纳的眼睛，真诚、热情、雀跃，仿生人的眼睛不应该能读出那么多的情绪。“你说你需要帮助。”汉克最后挣扎了一下。

康纳微微地歪了头，“这么说能让你好过一些的话。”

“艹，老子什么时候变得那么娘炮。”反应过来的汉克又向前跨了一大步，顺手扯掉了身上最后一块布。他轻易地把手放上了仿生人的胸膛，比人类略低的温度传来。“康纳。”

康纳的指示灯闪个不停，他看向汉克的目光中带着鼓励。然后仿生人被轻易地推倒在床上，就如好学的学生，康纳目光没有离开汉克的脸。

“该死，别那样一直看着我。”汉克仿佛回到了他的高中时代，不，那时候的他甚至没有感觉过羞耻，但被这种眼神看着让他感觉即将被夺走第一次的是他。

“或许，可以由我来主导，我已连接进性爱仿生人数据库拥有丰富的指导资源。”

汉克忍下了到嘴边的脏话：“就，别在床上干这种事！”干了也别说出来，他会萎掉的好吗？男人把脑海中的无厘头摇晃出脑袋，俯身吻上对方浅色的唇。这是汉克生平第一次和仿生人接吻，刚触碰到他微凉的舌时，汉克还在思考此时康纳会不会悄悄分析着他的唾液，很快内心不断被挑逗而出的欲望覆盖掉了这个念头。

“你能感觉得到吗？”汉克用拇指擦去他嘴角可疑的液体。

“是的。”仿生人放缓了语速，“我能感觉到你……”

生怕他再说出什么破坏气氛的话语，汉克的手指探入已被他的舌温暖得同人类几无二样的口中，康纳从善如流地用舌头去迎接。汉克明显能听见自己加粗了不少的呼吸声，他抽出手指准备往下一步时，康纳抬手制止了他。不知道仿生人又想干点什么，汉克安静地等待着。

所以，当康纳与汉克互换了位置，趴在他身下张嘴含住男人的性器时，男人立刻就硬了。

“老天……”汉克抬手遮住自己的眼睛，已经很久没接触过自己右手以外的东西的家伙在康纳的嘴里兴奋无比，汉克可以感觉到已经有前液流了出来。性器的前端被有技巧地舔过，流出的液体被舔走，快感像阵阵电流般往上蹿。汉克咬着牙，无法抑制自己的呻吟溢出，他觉得自己的脸现在一定变得极其丑陋，被一个年轻男人随便舔舔就逼得无路可走的老男人的嘴脸。

突然，他得到的快感停止了，他听见康纳在说：“我能感觉得到你并不是完全的快乐，能告诉我我哪里做得不好吗？”

汉克连忙拿开挡着自己眼睛的手：“不，这是我近30年来享受过的最好的口活……”话还没说完，糙汉子的脸浮起一层红晕。这太诡异了，汉克决定身为年长的人也应该照顾一下对方，毕竟这场性事的开头可是以帮助为名。想到这里，汉克感到了一阵罪恶感。

“康纳，有件事情我需要和你确认。”汉克拉起康纳与他平视，“你可以得到快感吗？”

康纳的指示灯飞快地闪烁着，他在进行快速的思考判断。说实话，还是说谎话？实话，虽然他有搭载性爱模块，性高潮也可以完美模拟，可他毕竟是人造的身体，他不可能“得到”身体上的快感；说谎，他并不在意自己的身体会被汉克怎样把玩，也不介意用一切手段给汉克带去快乐，他真心实意地想通过建立肉体关系来使他们感情更近一步，这样的想法让他非常快乐。——他甚至处心积虑地造成了今天早上的状况。

“可以。”康纳回答得无比坚定，他完全能预测如果他回答否的话汉克绝对会叫停一切。

“赞美那个制造出你的人。”汉克握住康纳精瘦的腰身，粗糙的手掌探向对方的下体。他倒是还没办法委下身去帮一个男人口交，但用手让对方也爽起来他还是得做的。汉克这回终于可以正大光明地观察康纳的下体，被他的大手握住还能露出一点点头的长度真是超出了平均水平，颜色只比康纳的皮肤稍微深了一些，手感……他没抓过别人的大屌无从比较，不过确实不赖。

汉克把自己的分身也贴了上来，双手拢住上下撸动，他没学过什么技巧完全就按照平时的习惯来。康纳默默地记下了这个频率和角度，并让自己发出小声的呻吟。

不知道是不是错觉，听到康纳的呻吟后汉克加快了速度，这个动作让巨量的信息涌入康纳的处理中心，情感的处理永远是最占内存的。指示灯疯狂的闪动，但还在他能控制的范围内，他真的“感觉”到了兴奋。现在他和人类没有什么两样，康纳把自己往前送了送，用手去触碰汉克胸前的两粒。

难道自己真的老到要那么快就缴枪了吗？汉克瑟缩了一下躲过康纳的碰触，不由自主地也放开了拢住两人分身的手。康纳坚挺的柱身在空气中晃动了几下，前端顶着一滴透明的液体，突然停止的动作让康纳有些不知所措，挂在脸上的表情甚至可以称得上楚楚可怜。

汉克心虚地移开了视线，转而思考他要怎么进行下一步。他不想第一次和仿生人上床就被插，不是说他不愿意被康纳上，好吧，得理解他当了50年直男糙汉的心理没法一下子就摆正位置不是。更何况第一次让更有经验的他来当上位者不是理所当然的嘛。

“这是特殊处理过的润滑液，对人体无害。”康纳误会了汉克，他决定抢在汉克询问之前回答。

“谁他妈的现在关心那个。”我他妈现在比较关心怎么让你乖乖撅起屁股。

康纳似乎听到了汉克的内心，转过身去趴跪在床上，他用肩膀撑住自己，腾出手掰开了自己的臀瓣。

“淦，我说出来了？”

“副队长，我认为这时候诚实表达自己内心的需求是正确的。”康纳甚至努力转过头来，“我知道这是我想要的。”

汉克嘟嘟囔囔了一堆什么康纳并没有听清，接下来的事情顺理成章。真的，有谁能抗拒一个看起来比修道士还要禁欲理智的暗恋对象——这时候他不得不承认自己暗恋对方了——翘着屁股等你操呢？反正他汉克是做不到。他还在床上叫他“副队长”——

还好副队长还留有一点理智，粗壮的手指好歹记得刮下前方的润滑液后才插进去。还没等汉克做别的动作，康纳的指示灯变成了亮红色。

“你还好吗？”

“是的，当然。”康纳的声音挺起了有些紧张，如果按人类的说法就是他倒吸了好几口凉气。装在他体内的传感器可以清楚的告诉他汉克手指的形状和动作，然后数据传回并反馈让他选择做出相应的反应。他是最先进的机型，他能进行超高速运转，但这仍然太超过了，他甚至联想到了曾从其他仿生人那读取过名为死亡的感受。

可这仅仅只是一根手指而已，康纳强迫自己放松下来，他表现出迫不及待的样子，催促汉克把第二根手指放进他体内。

“操，”汉克骂了一句，按住康纳胡乱扭动的身体，两根手指就停留在他身体深处，“先别用你的屁股蹭我，你这个……”他吞下了侮辱性的话语，康纳还没到能体会dirty talk的程度。

“副队长？”

“别那么叫我，否则我现在立刻就操进去，我不会管他妈的会不会弄坏你。”

“我不会向你发出赔偿请求，副队长。”

“操。”康纳就是故意的，所以他真的就这样操进去了。那里面真的又紧又暖，比什么色情小说里形容的还要好。汉克忍不住感叹出声，他往下看去，没有什么蓝色的液体证明康纳没被他搞伤。然后，汉克注意到他没戴安全套。“操。”他又骂了一句，想拔出来戴上套再进去，可康纳仿佛有意一般把他箍得死紧。汉克停下动作，用眼神询问康纳。

康纳额角的红圈转个不停，他确定自己快要死了，可他看见汉克看向他的眼里充满的感情，他又觉得高兴得要命，他无法解释这个。于是，康纳不由自主地扯开一个笑容，对汉克说：“不要紧的，就这样……唔！”汉克差一点就在看见康纳笑的那一瞬间射了出去。还好他把持住了，男人猛地挺入，呻吟同时从他们俩人口中溢出。

性器官的直接插入带来的数据流让康纳差点直接宕机，不仅仅是传感器给他的关于汉克的形状、脉动，还有随之产生的乱码一齐攻占了他的进程。他的理性叫嚣着应该停下，但他无视了那些指令，他打碎了那面红色的墙壁或许就是为的此刻。现在他只想要汉克把阴茎放进他的身体里，即便这毫无逻辑。

汉克喘着粗气，像一匹发情的野马那样猛干着，似乎要把积攒多年的份一次性发泄出来似的。男人低下头咬上康纳的肩膀，鼻尖无意识地蹭着对方的皮肤。康纳全身紧绷，他努力分出一点精神把脸转过去，对着汉克。汉克的脑袋还晕乎乎的，就仿佛有人在里面塞满了吸饱酒精的棉花，他被一双眼睛迷惑了，无法思考为什么他的胸口变得暖乎乎。

又快又密集的冲撞让康纳快要过载了，“汉克，请吻我。”这是康纳承受了多次抽插之后对汉克说的第一句话，也是他脑海里浮现的唯一一句。

汉克就像要把他拆骨入腹一样狠狠地把人拉了起来吻上去，人类灵活的舌不断纠缠着对方的，全情地投入甚至停下了下身的顶撞。

“汉克，我能感觉得到。”康纳再一次说出这句话，“我感觉就像要被你弄死掉一般，救我。”

汉克瞬间败在了那双蜜糖般的双眼中。

 

***

 

“汉克，数据表明其实你已经超越了76%的同龄人……”

“闭嘴，我不想知道。”

汉克半抱着康纳平复呼吸，被子胡乱地堆在胸口，为什么看起来他才是那个被上的人一样啊。

“对了，我都没注意到你射了没有。”汉克说着就准备掀开被子看看，如果康纳还站着，他不会吝啬一个口活。

康纳按住了汉克的手，“我不需要通过射精才能表现我达到高潮。”注意到汉克的脸色，康纳赶紧补充道：“仿生人的性爱构造和人类的不大一样，我也是第一次经历才知道，当然这些都是可以更改的设置，如果你坚持我下次可以。”

感到自己像被安慰了似的，汉克粗声粗气地说：“下次我会先用手指操射你，然后给你个口活又绝对不会允许你射，我会像今天这样一次又一次地操到你濒临高潮，我会要你时刻报告情况。直到你哀求我为止我不会放过你。”

“汉克，这听起来棒极了。问我可以申请下一次就在15分钟后吗？”

“不能！我说了算。”

“好吧。”

康纳声音中的失望是个人都无法忽略。可汉克清楚自己不是逞能的年纪了，他说下次就得留到下一次，况且还有一件事情他需要和康纳弄清楚。

“所以早上我看到的是你事前设计好的？”

“不完全是。”康纳指示灯变回了正常的蓝色，“我确实向他们透露过想跟你更进一步的想法。”

“你什么时候跟他们相处得那么好了？”

“请定义相处得好。”

“你是不是请他们出去喝了几杯？”

康纳发誓他听见了汉克磨牙的声音，这时候选择说谎比较明智。于是，仿生人警探正直地摇了摇头，“我只请过一个人喝酒。”

康纳看见汉克嘴角弧度上扬了不少，“我可不会被这种程度的甜言蜜语骗到。”但是系统检测到你的好感度上升了非常多。康纳眨眨眼，没把这话说出来。

“谁出的馊主意？兄弟会啊？”汉克想到这茬又气不打一处来，“从我来警局上班第一天起我就要求取缔了这个玩意！”

“里德警官。”

“Fuck！我会把那兔崽子的牙揍掉。”

“我其实在这之前没发现他对我有性欲望，我不应该在未收集完全部信息就行动。”

“只揍掉他的牙太便宜他了。嘿，你在偷笑对吗？！”

“不，我没有偷笑，我正对着你笑。”

“老天。”

 

~~腹黑可爱康纳酱，計画通り。~~ ~~~~

 

 

END.

 

 


End file.
